Imagine: Beatles Scenarios
by GeorgeHarrison'sGreaserGirl13
Summary: Funny modern day scenarios- starring The Beatles and Brian Epstein! What crazy adventures will take place?
1. Chapter 1

**I was bored in English class, so here. BTW, RingoStarr'sGreaserBird379 helped with this, so go check out her story **

_**The Beatles and Eppy at the mall. **_

EPPY: Boys, please stay together. Don't want you getting lost. Where are we going first?

JOHN: GUITAR STORE!

RINGO: BUILD-A-BEAR!

GEORGE: FOOD COURT!

PAUL: VICTORIA'S SECRET! Umm…I mean…umm…

JOHN: I always knew he was a girl.

GEORGE: So you _haven't _been gay all along…

JOHN: Shut up, Geo.

EPPY: Oh. My. God. This is going to be a long day.

PAUL: I am not a girl!

GEORGE: orly now? (lifts one eyebrow)

PAUL: I don't have tits!

JOHN: He's got a point…

PAUL: I needed to go to Victoria's Secret so that I can get some stuff for Jane, thank you very much!

EPPY: Wait, guys, where's Ringo?

JOHN: Build-A-Bear.

PAUL: It's like he has a brain of a 5-year-old.

GEORGE: Well, you have a brain of a female, so I wouldn't talk.

PAUL: I already told you, I. Am. Not. A. Girl.

JOHN: Why don't you tell your female brain what you think?

PAUL: YOU'RE IN ON IT TOO?!

JOHN: C'mon Paulie, it's funny.

GEORGE: HAHA! _'Paulie' _makes him sound even more feminine!

PAUL: Shut up, Geo.

EPPY: Ringo! Thank god you're back!

RINGO: BUILD-A-BEAR IS SO GEAR!

JOHN: And this is why I get the birds…

PAUL: I get birds too!

GEORGE: I'm sure you'd rather get the men…

PAUL! FOR THE LAST TIME, I. AM. NOT. A. GIRL.

JOHN: Probably has his period.

EPPY: I knew we shouldn't have come here. We should've just stayed ho- JOHN! STOP TRYING TO SEDUCE YOUNG UNDERAGED WOMEN!

JOHN: But why, Eppy? I'm irresistible. (winks)

GEORGE: Am I the only normal one?

ALL: SHUT UP GEO!

RINGO: Johnny! I made a panda bear for you, and I named it John, because it reminded me of you!

JOHN: That's nice, Ringo.

RINGO: And Paul! I made a chipmunk and named it Paulie!

PAUL: Why a chipmunk?

GEORGE: Well, for starters, your cheeks…

JOHN: Your voice…

GEORGE: your teeth…

JOHN: Your nose…

GEORGE: Your girly attitude…

PAUL: What does that have to with anything?

JOHN: HA! You admitted it!

GEORGE: Well, you don't usually see manly blokes looking like bigger and chubbier versions of squirrels…

PAUL: Why do you insist on mocking me?

GEORGE: It hilarious.

RINGO: Oh! And George! I made you a monkey named Georgie!

PAUL: Yeah, George, monkeys are so manly.

GEORGE: Shut up, _Paulie._

RINGO: Okay, I missed something.

EPPY: Can we please just go home?

PAUL: But I didn't get to go to Victoria's Secret! Shit, I need to keep my mouth closed…

RINGO: Let's go home, lads.

GEORGE: I'M HUUUUUUUNGRY!

Well, I hope you like it. All the mocking of Paul was a joke, and if you have anything bad to say about it, don't leave it in a review. I'm sorry there wasn't enough Ringo, but next chapter I'll put more.

**BYE BYE**


	2. Chapter 2

Helloooooooo

**This chapter is at the local park! Yay! I made sure to put more Ringo in this one. So, enjoy the next chapter and please review if you'd like.**

**Sour cream & egg rolls**

The Beatles and Eppy at the park

EPPY: This time, can you boys please be _civilised _and not act like wild animals?

MICKY DOLENZ: _Hey hey! We're the Monkees! And people say-_

GEORGE: Wrong set. This is The Beatles. Not The Monkees, Micky.

MICKY: Whoops. Sorry guys.

EPPY: Anyways, I was thinking-

RINGO: ERMAGOD THERE'S A KAYAK.

PAUL: Ringo, we are not going o the kayak.

GEORGE: Why not?

JOHN: Because blithering idiots like you will probably do something that will cause us either trauma or pain.

PAUL: He's right. Remember what happened when you hot-wired a monster truck and ALMOST KILLED US?

JOHN: Or when you somehow let a lion into the kitchen and it almost bit George's face off?

RINGO: Mmm…no, I don't seem to recall.

GEORGE: All I remember is Paul screaming like a girl. Oh wait, he _is _a girl.

PAUL: SHUT UP GEO!

GEORGE: NO.

JOHN: STOP FIGHTING!

PAUL: HE CALLED ME A GIRL! AGAIN!

GEORGE: HE TOLD ME TO SHUT UP! AGAIN!

RINGO: I LIKE NUTELLA AND HORSE RADISH!

JOHN: Excuse me?

PAUL: …

GEORGE: …

JOHN: …

RINGO: …

PAUL: …

RINGO: Well it worked!

EPPY: Why don't you guys sit down on the goddamn grass and have a normal conversation?

GEORGE: Paul! That doesn't mean sit in John's lap!

PAUL: Well I'm comfortable

RINGO: Well I'm disgusted!

JOHN: Well…I don't mind.

RINGO: Because you're gay.

GEORGE: Actually, he isn't because Paul is a girl.

RINGO: That's true.

PAUL: If I get up, will you stop making fun of me?

GEORGE: No.

EPPY: Paul, get up. Actually, all of you get up. We are going to play a nice, fair game of football.

JOHN: There's no use, because you know I'm going to win anyways.

GEORGE: Suuuure…

PAUL: RINGO! THAT WAS MY EYE!

RINGO: I'm sorry, Paulie! The ball magically flew out of my hands into your face!

GEORGE: Suuuure…

JOHN: Score! The awesome, sexy, talented-

RINGO: Ringo-

JOHN: John Lennon scored into scrawny, weak, lanky George Harrison's net!

GEORGE: Thanks pal.

PAUL: Ringo! Stop hitting me with the ball!

RINGO: I'm sorry mate! It did the magic thingy again!

GEORGE: Suuuure…

ALL: SHUT UP, GEO

GEORGE: WHY DOES EVERYONE TELL ME THAT?!

PAUL: BECAUSE MAYBE YOU SHOULD!

GEORGE: OOOH GETTING FEISTY, GIRLIE?

PAUL: YOU BLOODY-

EPPY: Okay!

PAUL: RINGO! STOP IT!

RINGO: Sorry…

So I hope you liked it! Gotta go! Bye!

**Sour cream & egg rolls**


End file.
